病名恋ワズライ
by Romanticism-magic
Summary: "Didn't you hear? I just called you weak." "...I'll bite you to death..." "...Eh?" "I-I was joking! It's called confession rehearsal!" The story of a genius hikikomori and young girl with a low presence, and how they became entwined in this mafia business. Both two normal girls living their lives, but a certain hitman baby had other plans for them. Mostly 18/OC. 80/OC on the side.


**Haven't wrote an anime fic in a while so I'm doing one for my fave anime~! This is mostly 18/OC and with some 80/OC on the side. The title of the story is called Diagnosis: Love sickness in kanji, based of the song from Honeyworks ft. Gumi**

**Disclamier: I don't own anything, only the OC's enjoy~!**

**Note: Rewrote the format, trying out new writing styles. F****ollowing the episode from the beginning but might skips stuff, so far just writing the Daily Life Arc for the OC's**

**Edit 7/30: Revising the story.**

Chapter 1: ボンゴレファミリーI - Vongola Attention I

* * *

❝...Suddenly the wind blows, lifts my hood, and I'm the center of attraction...❞

【Kisaragi Attention, Jin】

* * *

It was typical morning in Namimori, Japan. A young boy with dark messy hair and gold colored eyes had rushed out of his house as he wore a Nami-Chuu uniform with a poorly done red tie around his neck. He hastily made his way towards school, a typical morning indeed.

"Dammit all!" He fumed as he ran down the streets of Namimori, "Dammit! Why the hell did Nee-chan play her stupid games all night!? Now because of her I'm running late!" He seethed as a thought came to him, "Ah, I better hurry or else Hibari-san will bite me to death!" He panicked.

"Oh, Shinsuke-kun, off to another day at school?" An elderly lady asked as the young boy was about to pass her. The boy, Shinsuke, paused and looked at the woman as he jogged in place.

"Ahaha, yeah, thanks!" He said, offering her a nervous smile.

"Good morning, Shinsuke-kun, is your mother still working as a nurse?" Another woman asked.

"Yeah, same as usual!" He laughed nervously, "Gotta go! Bye!" He said before running off again. He then turned the corner where he was greeted by store owner.

"Oh, Shinsuke, good morning!" The store owner greeted as Shinsuke rushed past him, "It must be nice to have so much energy this early in the morning!" He said with a smile, "Oh, that reminds me, my wife made a new dango recipe, would you like to try some?" He asked, causing the young middle schooler to skid to a halt and look gaze back at the store owner with stars in his eyes.

"Eh!? You mean it?" He asked, but remembered that he was running late, "Um, I mean..." He trailed off as he looked back and forth from the dango to the road to school, "Eh...Sorry! Maybe next time!" He called after and continued back towards the school. _This is bad. This is bad. This is BAD! _He thought as he ran down the street. _Hell I even left without brekfeast just so I can get there early! Dammit all! _Shinsuke closed his eyes as he thought to himself for a minute, _At least I'm getting close to the school though_, he then opened his eyes and saw a flash of red and then...

"Uwah!" "Kya!" Shinsuke was on the ground rubbing his head, while a young girl with long dark brown wearing a Nami-Chuu uniform and a red scarf rubbed her back.

"Ow..." Shinsuke muttered and opened his eyes to see the girl, "Eh? Ah, gomenasai! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" He apologized and the girl looked at him. _Where did she come from? _Shinsuke thought to himself.

"Oh no, sorry it's my fault actually." She said and stood back up, "Oh, it's Shinsuke-kun!" She said.

"Huh? Oh, hey there Takane!" He said.

"Oi, Takane!" A voice called out to them, Shinsuke looked up to see a young boy with dull brown hair and cat-like brown eyes, wear a black hoodie over his Nami-Chuu uniform.

"Ah, Kaname..." the girl, Takane, greeted to the cat-eyed boy. Shinsuke stood up and smiled.

"Yo, Ibuki!" Shinsuke greeted and watched the two.

"Ah, Takane-chan!" The cat-eyed one started, "Did you bump into Shinsuke-kun again? Kaha! Only you~!" He said in a sing song like voice, Shinsuke continued to watch the two as the girl had an angry vein pop up on her head and pulled the boy in a choke hold. He laughed nervously as he watched the two, but paused when he heard something, then he looked at the road in front of his and a young spiky haired brunette...in his boxers...

Shinsuke had a blank expression, _Eh? Isn't that kid in our class...? _He wondered, he then blinked as the brunette has passed the three. By now they all had confused and stupefied expressions on their faces with one thought on their mind, _...What was that...?_

_**Elsewhere...**_

A young girl with dark medium messy hair walked out of her house dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and grey sweatpants that were rolled up. The girl yawned and covered her mouth. "Why do I have to get the mail..." She muttered and squinted her eyes at the blazing sun above her. She had a scowl on her face as she glared at the sun, "It's to early for this..." She muttered.

**"Hikikomori-san! It's only 7:06!" **A hyper active voice buzzed in the girl's earphones. The girl furrowed her brows in annoyance as she took out her phone out of her pocket to see a green haired and mint eyed pixel boy on screen of the phone.

"You annoy me. you know that, Kouta?" The pixel, Kouta, snickered at her dull reply.

"Ciaossu." The two paused as they looked to see a small baby, dressed in a suit with a fedora, standing on the top of the brick wall that surrounded her house. The girl felt her right eye twitch slightly at the sight of the infant.

"Uh...hello?" She said, though she was wondering where this infant came from, "...Are you lost or something...?" She asked, awkwardly.

"Not really, just wondering around." The infant said in fluent Japanese. The girl felt her eye twitch more at his fluency. _What the actual..._

**"Hikikomori-san! Come on! Say something! Don't be an utter disaster to mankind!"** Kouta exclaimed in her earphones, much to the girl's annoyance. She then muted the phone, silencing the pixel.

"Shut up, you damned pixel..." She muttered under her breath.

"Oi, do you know where Namimori Middle School is?" The infant asked.

"Eh? Nami-Chuu?" The girl muttered, and pointed in the direction of the school, "If you use that shortcut straight ahead, then you get there in no time..." She muttered in a dull tone.

"Arigato, Ciao, ciao!" He said and jumped off the wall and continued into that direction. The girl looked over as she watched the infant, she blinked as she had a blank expression.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, Kouta then unmuted himself somehow and began to speak again.

**"Who knows~? Anyways, hikikomori-san, I saw this cool ad for sun screen, we should get it!"**

"Hell no." The girl rejected as she walked back into the house.

**"Eh! But why not?!" **Kouta whined.

"I don't need it..." She stated.

_**At the time...**_

A young pale haired blonde wearing a white short sleeved blazer with black stripes on it and a black shirt and red skirt, hid behind a wall as she looked around her surroundings. Seeing that there was no one around she sighed in relief, "Ah, good these's no one around, but just in case..." She trailed off as she wrapped her hair in a bun and put on a black fedora to hide her hair, "There, now no one will recognize me!" She said with a smile as she walked out from behind the wall and quickly made her way toward exquisite and elite school in Namimori, Haurkakusen Gakuen, where the most rich and elite of all ages go to.

The girl hummed to herself as she continued her way, she then heard something and looked back to see something heading in her direction, the girl quickly moved to the side as she saw a spiky haired brunette in his boxers ran past her, "Wh-what was that?" The blonde muttered, she then noticed that the fedora she was wearing had come off when she moved to the side.

"Uwah! The fedora! This is bad..." She trailed off and looked up to see a crowd gather around her and whisper among themselves. The blonde paled and sunk to the floor on her knee as she sighed in defeat, "Just once...I'd like to get to school on time!" She exclaimed as there was a poster laying on the floor near the crowd's feet. The poster was of a girl with similar blonde hair holding a microphone while she was dressed in a frilly dress, the words 'Idol: Sugihara Mao, Performing at Namimori Theater' etched on it.

_**Meanwhile...**_

A young boy with short reddish hair and magenta eyes wearing glasses, sighed behind the desk he was sitting at. He was surrounded by stacks of paperwork with a pen in his hand. "Damn paperwork..." He muttered.

A student then came in and dropped off more paperwork, "Yanagi-kaichou! This is the paperwork that needs to be appoved!" The student said before taking their leave.

"What the hell!?" The red head, also known as Yanagi Ryuu; the current Student Council President, exclaimed, pissed off that he had to do more paperwork. A dark, gloomy aura surrounded him as he sulked, but the aura disappeared when he heard a commotion outside from the window.

"What the hell is going out there?" He asked himself as he neared the window to see what was all the commotion all about. Out the window he saw, a young spiky haired brunette in his boxers with and orangish flame on his forehead, standing in front of a short orange-blonde haired girl. _Is that Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sasagawa Kyoko...? _The red head thought to himself.

"Will you go out with me?" The red head blinked at the question.

"Eh...? EH!?" Ryuu exclaimed, blushing a bit, "That's a confession!? That goes against all human morals!" He exclaimed, horrified at the so called confession taking place before his eyes. Naturally the girl, Kyoko, ran away from him, leaving the brunette a bit sad and heart broken. _That was to be expected...though poor kid, he's going to be the laughingstock of the whole school now... _Ryuu thought. He sighed and crossed his arms and leaned against the window frame. "Jeez...this is annoying..."

As the red head said this, Shinsuke, Takane, and Kaname had arrived at the front gates to see Dame-Tsuna in his boxers. Takane blushed slightly at the sight and looked away. Shinsuke and Kaname on the other hand had a 'What the hell' expression and walked to class, hoping they would forget this scene and avoid getting bitten to death by Hibari.

In class, Shinsuke was listening to his music since it was after school at the moment. He sighed, for some reason, his days at school was being rather boring, for the young boy it was the same routine as usual. Wake up late, and possible bump into Takane and Kaname, and sit in class. Just thinking about how dull his daily routine is made him irritated. He abruptly stood up from his seat and grabbed his bag as he made his way out the door.

"Oh, Akimoto-san you're leaving already?" A student asked, Shinsuke gave them a confused glance.

"Hm, what of it?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that you don't want to see the fight?"

"Huh? A fight?" He repeated. _Wouldn't they get bitten to death by Hibari-san for 'disrupting the peace'?_ He thought, nervously.

"Yeah, apparently Mochida-senpai said that he was going to Dame-Tsuna a lesson for insulting Kyoko!" They said.

"Hm..." In the end Shinsuke went to the gym where said fight was supposed to happen, "...Why did I get myself into this...?" He muttered as he made his way through the crowd, there he saw a familar red head standing next to a brunette wearing a red scarf and a cat-eyed boy wearing a black hood, "Yo, Ryuu, haven't seen you in a while..." Shinsuke said as he walked up to the red head, who narrowed his eyes.

"It's not like I wanted to be here..." Ryuu muttered as he fixed his glasses, Shinsuke sweat dropped.

"I didn't really asked that..." He muttered, and turned his attention to Kaname and Takane, "So what brings you two?" He asked.

"Oh, we heard about the fight that was happening and I thought, 'Hey, it would be hilarious if senpai lost to Dame-Tsuna~!'" Kaname said with a closed eyed grin.

"Well, aren't you a sadistic bastard..." Shinsuke sweat dropped.

"Oh come on, you know it's true, beside Mochida-senpai is a jerk!" Kaname said, "It wouldn't hurt anyone if he get a taste of his own medicine~!"

"I guess you're right..." Shinsuke muttered, agreeing with the cat-eyed one.

"It's Tsuna!" A student said, causing everyone to look at the door.

"That Dame-Tsuna came!" Another student cried.

"Whoa, he really came..." Kaname said, a bit surprised.

"It would be better if the kid ran..." Ryuu muttered.

"You have to admit, you gotta him props for bravery..." Shinsuke said, everyone was shocked at the fact that Dame Tsuna came. When Mochida annouced that Kyoko would be the prize, Takane huffed and crossed her arms.

"What a rude senpai!" Takane pouted, with Kaname and Shinsuke agreeing.

"Tch, using girls as prizes, how unethical..." Ryuu muttered and fixed his glasses again. The fight started with Mochida-senpai striking Dame-Tsuna with his shinai. As his normal response the brunette stood up and fled in the opposite direction, with Mochida-senpai on his trail. Mostly everyone laughed and watched as they went in circles, one being chased, the other being the chaser. Tsuna then tripped as Mochida-senpai had hit him, the brunette looked up in fear, when a voice cheered him on. Everyone turned to look at Kyoko who had cheered him on.

"Sawada-san! Gambatte!" She cheered.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna said, looking as if an angel came down to him.

"Do your best, Sawada!" Shinsuke cheered as well, now all eyes were on him. Some started to whisper among themselves, though the young middle schooler didn't care.

"Yeah, come on, Dame-Tsuna! Teach Mochida-senpai a lesson!" Kaname added.

"Akimoto-san...Ibuki-san..." Tsuna muttered and suddenly he fell back, a small orange flame igniting on his forehead. His clothes them burnt off him, leaving him in his boxers...again, next thing the brunette did was jump on the senpai and started to pull on his hair until he was bald. The whole crowd was silent for a minute.

"Pft!" Shinsuke, Takane, and Ryuu looked back at the cat-eyed boy, who then bursted out in laughter, breaking the silence, "Kahahaha! That's was amazing!" Kaname said, and soon the entire crowd started to laugh as well. Tsuna was pronounced the winner and Kyoko made her way towards Tsuna to take to him.

"Sawada-kun!"

"K-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna stuttered slightly.

"I'm sorry about this morning, my friends tell me I don't know when to laugh." Kyoko said, causing Tsuna to slump.

_She thinks my confession this morning was a joke... _Tsuna thought, depressed.

"You were really incredible! You're not like some average guy!" Kyoko said, causing the boy to look up at her, "Is it okay if I call you Tsuna-kun from now on?" Kyoko asked.

"O-of course!" Tsuna said.

"Yo, Sawada!" Shinsuke started as he and Kaname went up to him.

"Eh? Akimoto-san? Ibuki-san?" Tsuna said as he turned to them.

"You were great out there, I never would have thought someone like could go against Mochida-senpai~!" Kaname said with a grin, "Man, that really made my day, don't you think so, Takane?" Kaname turned to the girl in the scarf, who Tsuna had noticed just now.

"HIEE! W-where did you come from!?" Tsuna shrieked.

"I was here the whole time..." Takane frown slightly.

"Ah, gomen, uh..." Tsuna trailed off, not knowing her name.

"It's alright, I'm Ayuzawa Takane, I'm in your class! Ne, Sawada-san, can I call you Tsunayoshi-kun from now on?" Takane asked, smiling brilghtly at the brunette.

"Huh? Ah, yeah..." Tsuna said nervously, first Kyoko now her, man were all cute girls just now noticing him...?

"Then I'll call you Tsunayoshi-kun as well!" Kaname declared with a smile.

"If you don't mind, I'll just call you Tsuna." Shinsuke said.

"Oh...yeah, sure, I don't mind!" Tsuna said, slightly flustered.

"Great!" Kaname exclaimed and slung and arm around the boy's shoulders, "How about we get you some clothes, Tsunayoshi-kun, you've suffered enough embarrassment for one day, right Kaichou?" Kaname said to the megane red head. Tsuna looked at the red head, who he recognized as the Student Council President, Yanagi Ryuu.

"HIEE! Y-Yanagi-Kaichou!" Tsuna squeaked.

"Do what you like..." The red head sighed.

"C'mon, Ryuu, don't be like that..." Shinsuke said, Tsuna looked at him as he noticed that he called the red head by his first name. _Are they close or something...?_ Tsuna thought.

"Shut up..." The red head said and turned on heels as he made his way to his office.

"Ah...that megane tsundere..." Shinsuke sighed.

"Ano...Akimoto-san, are you and Yanagi-Kaichou close friends...?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, I guess, he's my childhood neighbor...though he's more closer to my sister..." Shinsuke replied sheepishly.

"Eh!? You have a sister!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yeah...let's save that story for another time! C'mon!" With that they all headed home.

**_The Next Day..._**

Shinsuke was surprised when they heard that there was a new transfer student arriving in their class, strange how all these unusual events were starting to occur after Dame-Tsuna's fight yesterday with Mochida-senpai...he wonders...

"Ne, Shinsuke, what do you think the new transfer student will be like?" Kaname asked, leaning next the boy as they were seat mates. He shrugged, not knowing or caring...oh god, he was starting to become like his sister...

"Who knows...all I want is my sleep, Nee-san kept me awake last night..." Shinsuke muttered, resting his head on his arms.

"Oh come on! Aren't you at least curious about if they're a guy or girl?" Kaname asked, Shinsuke looked over to him, raising a brow.

"Huh? Does it matter?" He asked and the cat-eyed one sighed.

"Oh, Shinsuke-kun, you have no social life what so ever, unlike me~!" Kaname grinned.

"Ugh...you're such an egotistical bastard..." The gold eyed boy muttered. The teacher came in and everyone sat in their seat.

"Alright class, today we have a new student transferring from Italy, Gokudera Hayato." The class started to whisper among themselves, mostly the girls as they were already finding him attractive.

"Jeez, already the girls are making a fanclub for him, and I was really looking forward to the volleyball tournament if they were a girl..." Kaname sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Man, you're a pervert..." Shinsuke muttered, Kaname pouted and looked back up ar his friend.

"Mou~! Shinsuke-kun is so cruel! And speak for yourself! You're basiclly the playboy in the class!" Kaname fumed.

"At least I'm not a perv..." Shinsuke deadpanned, making Kaname very miffed.

Soon lunch came, the volleyball tournament ended up in their class' favor thanks to Dame-Tsuna. Shinsuke was walking to the vending machine to get a drink when he saw Tsuna with Gokudera outside through the windows. Shinsuke paused as he watched the scene laid out before him. _Huh? Isn't that Tsuna and Gokudera-san...? What are they-WAIT A MINUTE! A-ARE THOSE DYNAMITES!? _Shinsuke panicked as he saw the silver-haired one take out sticks of dynamites out of nowhere.

He then watched as Gokudera threw the dynamites at Tsuna, _OH MY GOD! TSUNA, RUN! _Shinsuke exclaimed in his mind as he pressed himself on the glass window to get a better look, he then glanced to the side to see a familar tall, black haired, and tanned skinned baseball player star. It was Yamamoto Takeshi, walking with Kaname and Takane, "Are you kidding me! Of all people! It had to be those three!?" Shinsuke exclaimed and ran out of the condors of the halls and outside to where then others were as he heard explosions.

"What game is this?" Yamamoto asked, holding a stick of dynamite in one hand with Kaname looking over the baseball star's shoulders to inspect it.

"Is it a toy?" Kaname asked.

"N-no! I don't think that's a toy!" Takane said, wary of the dynamite.

"It looks like fun! Let us in too!" Yamamoto said with a smile. Shinsuke gave the taller male a look of disbelieve, _Please tell me he's not serious... _Shinsuke thought, his left eye twitching slightly, as he had just now arrived at the scene, seeing dynamites all over the ground, _We're definitely going to get bitten to death..._

"No, not that!" Tsuna cried. Suddenly a gunshot was heard and a blinding light was followed as it hit Tsuna, causing him to fall backwards. Shinsuke looked down to see the dynamites and started to put some of them out by stepping on the fuses, he then heard a roar and looked back at Tsuna in his underwear again. Shinsuke sweat dropped, _I-is this going to be an everyday thing now...?_

"Reborn! Extinguishing fires with my dying will!" Tsuna said, _What does that mean!? _Shinsuke thought, and watched as Tsuna started to extinguish the fuses with his bare hands. As the brunette did this, the gold eyed boy looked over the the bomber and saw him threw more dynamites.

"What the hell!? Are you insane!?" Shinsuke cried, anime tears streaming down as there as a vein on his head. Tsuna continued to extinguish them, Gokudera growled and took out more dynamites, but accidentally dropped one and so all the others fell out of his hands, Tsuna then went to the dynamites near Gokudera and extinguished them as well. All the dynamites were put out and the orange flame on Tsuna's forehead fizzled out. Gokudera then fell to his knees.

"I didn't realize..." The silver haired bomber started, causing Tsuna and Shinsuke to look at him, "You are the one fit to become my boss." Gokudera continued with his head bowed down at Tsuna, he then looked up, "Juudaime, I'll follow you till the end of this Earth! Ask whatever you want with me!" At this the two males sweat dropped.

"He just went from rebel terrorist to loyal lap dog in one get go..." Shinsuke muttered.

"The one that loses be comes the winner's subordinate, that is family's rule." A baby wearing a black suit and fedora said, walking up to them.

"Rule?" Tsuna asked, looking from the infant to the bomber.

"Actually, I never had the desire to become the 10th." Gokudera said, Shinsuke stood there confused by all of this, "I just wanted to see if the 10th really had the strength to become a suitable boss." He said in a serious manner.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna trailed off.

"But you proved me wrong! You're much more than I'd ever expected!" Gokudera looked up at the brunette with puppy dog eyes, _Oh god, they're sparkling... _Shinsuke sweat dropped, "You even risked your life to save me, even though I was your enemy! As Gokudera Hayato, I will give you my life!" He declared.

"Wait, that's troubling!" Tsuna said waving his hands at him, "Can't we be regular classmate?" He asked, panicking.

"I won't let you do that!" Gokudera said, and a gloomy aura surrounded the poor brunette. _He's so scary that I can't even talk back...What's with this situation... _Tsuna thought.

"Good job, Tsuna!" The infant said, Shinsuke's eye started to twitch again, "It's because of your strenght that Gokudera became your subordinate, you've passed for today, and you didn't need the Dying Will Bullet." The infant said taking out a notebook.

"What the hell..." Shinsuke muttered, Yamamoto then laughed as he slung one arm around Tsuna's shoulder and a vein appeared on Gokudera.

"Tsuna, you're really such a funny guy!" Yamamoto laughed, "Let me into the group too, you're the boss right?" Yamamoto asked. _He thinks it's a game... _Shinsuke and Tsuna thought.

"Eh! Let me join too, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Kaname exclaimed, this added to Gokudera's hate fire as he heard Kaname say the brunette's name so freely, _Not you too..._ They thoguht, "What do you think, Takane?" Kaname asked.

"Eh? A-Ayuzawa-chan!" Tsuna said, notcing the girl, _Just where did she come from...? _Tsuna thought.

"Um...if it's a game then I guess I'll join as well..." Takane said, nervously. Yamamoto laughed and slung his other arms around the young girl's shoulders.

"Ahaha, so Ayuzawa is join as well, huh?" Yamamoto said with a smile, causing Takane to blush.

"Y-Yamamoto-san!"

"Hey you two..." Gokudera growled and they all looked at him, "Don't get so friendly with Juudaime!"

"Huh, what's up with him." A voice said, they all looked over to see three delinquents standing on the side of the school building, "That underwear guy is such a loser!" Another said, and the three started to laughed.

"What's with those losers...?" Shinsuke asked, giving them confused glances.

"T-the third year delinquents...!" Tsuna whimpered, Shinsuke looked at the brunette in shock.

"EH!? They're third years!?" Shinsuke gapped, as the delinquents seemed to be older than middle school third years, he should know, his sis was supposed to be a first year in highschool.

"Pft, maybe they fail middle school more than 5 times..." Kaname grinned.

"Oi, Ibuki...I think now's the time to taunt them..." Shinsuke deadpanned.

"Looks like it's time to make myself useful." Gokudera said, they all looked at him.

"E-eh?" Tsuna asked, Gokudera then walked up to the delinquents with his dynamites in hand, _Don't tell me he's going to blow them away...? _Shinsuke sweat dropped, "I'll totally annihilate them." He said, calmly, as he walked towards them.

"W-wait! You don't need to!" Tsuna panicked, but his words were useless as the bomber blew the delinquents away. Shinsuke sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Ciaossu." A high pitched voice said, Shinsuke looked down a the baby in the fedora and suit that was standing before him. A few seconds passed as he blinked a couple of times, "WAH! W-Where did you come from!?" Shinsuke exclaimed, backing away slowly.

"Ciaossu, my name is Reborn, are you Akimoto Shinsuke?"

"Uh..." Shinsuke stared as this baby was speaking flunetly. But more importantly...

_HOW THE HELL DOES THIS BABY KNOW MY NAME!?_

"I have my ways." The baby, Reborn, replied. Shinsuke froze as he kept staring at the baby.

"How-"

"I can read minds," Reborn said, cutting him off. A vein then appeared on Shinsuke's head.

"THAT'S A LIE!" He fumed. Reborn just shrugged the dark haired boy's outburst and looked at Tsuna.

"You should ask him to join your family, Tsuna." Reborn said.

"Oi! Don't ignore me!" Shinsuke fumed again.

"Oi! Reborn! I told you I don't want to be a mafia boss!" Tsuna said, at this Shinsuke paused from his fuming and looked at the brunette.

"Eh? Mafia boss?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"That's right, Tsuna is the 10th Generation of the Vongola Family back in Italy." Reborn replied, much to Tsuna's dismay.

"Oi! Reborn!"

"EH!?"

"And you're going to join it." Reborn continued.

"EH!?" Shinsuke said, with wide golden colored eyed eyes. "But...but..." Suddenly Reborn had a green chameleon that transformed into a gun. "WAH! BUT I DON'T WANT TO JOIN THE MAFIA!"

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter...hope you enjoy, skipping some episodes so I can introduce most of my current OC's so far we know Shinsuke, Kaname, and Takane...and maybe Ryuu but that's all...hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
